Heaven Or Hell?
by 0Verdigris0
Summary: There are many different viewpoints on visiting the mall. Gelphie friendship, and T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, new story from the back of my mind :) Don't expect this one to be ginormously long, but it should be at least a few chapters.**

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own things. Yep.**

**REVIEW, puh-leez**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But Elphie!"

"What did I just say?"

"…No."

.

.

.

"But _Elphie!_"

It had been like this all morning.

Ever since the nocturnal blonde had tumbled out of bed and spent over an hour in the bathroom making herself 'presentable,' she had been bugging Elphaba Thropp to go. Quite obviously the emerald girl had refused, not even granting Galinda a shake of her head. She stayed in her book, motionless apart from her soft but definate no's.

"You can hardly ignore me like this, El-pha-baaaaaa!" Galinda, pretty in pink (as usual), flounced over to Elphaba's bed and jumped onto it, purposely shaking it so as to jar the book from her friend's hands. But the book remained with Elphaba. Galinda pouted – damn her strong grip.

"No way in hell. Go away."

Galinda hmph-ed and jumped to her feet, prancing around in a perky effort to look for something to persuade Elphaba with. "Mall mall maaaall, we're going to the mall! And Elphie can't stoooop me! La la laaa!" Oooh… Under the bed, perhaps?

"No."

This was exciting. Elphaba WAS going on her first ever trip to the mall, Galinda had already decided. And as everybody in Gillikin and Shiz and practically OZ knew, Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, ALWAYS got what she wanted.

Elphaba had forgotten about Galinda, oddly enough, until a muffled (yet loud) 'eep!' sounded from somewhere on the blonde's side of the room.

The green girl looked up, blinking as she saw Galinda's various weapons layed out on her bed; scissors, pink lace, handcuffs, and a camera. Oh dear.

The blonde popped up from underneath the bed, rubbing the back of her head with one hand. There was an obviously devilish smirk in place on her face. Enough to scare some. "Now, Elphiefaba, which one of these will make you see reason?"

The other blinked disdainfully. "I'm not going. Go take Pfanee."

"Pfanee's boring! Hmm…"

Elphaba returned her eyes to her book, but then paused. Wait. She looked back over to the bed. "Handcuffs, Galinda? _Handcuffs_?? Where in Oz name did you get those?"

A blush instantly appeared on the blonde's face.

"Fiyero…?"

Nod.

"Ew. No."

Galinda slowly smiled, and then grinned. Aha! Scissors wouldn't work unless she cut up Elphie's books, but she wasn't that stupid. No death wish present, thank you very much. A camera wouldn't work; Elphie hated looking at herself but wouldn't care if she distributed things around campus. And any pinkifying could easily be undone… unless super glue was used… no. The handcuffs it was!

"You see, Elphie, I aaaalways get what I want." Galinda giggled, wagging the handcuffs at Elphaba. "Now, we can do this the eeeeasy way or the hard way. You go with me and let me shop for you, or you go with me and let me shop for you handcuffed to me the whoole time. Bathroom breaks included."

Elphaba slowly shut her book, and looked up at Galinda. No, not looked. Glared. "You evil bitch."

Galinda tossed her hair over her shoulder and pranced over, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling her to her feet. Smiling smugly at Elphaba and pushing her towards the door, she said in a singsong voice, "I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Kthxbai.**

**Hopefully I won't mess up the Ga's so much this time ;) Please let me know if I do.**

* * *

"How do you think this one looks?"

"You look good, can we go now?"

Giggle. "I know I do. Nonono, you're getting pinkified tooo!"

.

.

.

"How about THIS one?"

"You look good, can we go now?"

"_Honestly _Elphie, you might as well get used to the fact that you're at the mall. It isn't that bad."

"I beg to differ."

.

.

.

"And this one? How do you like IT?"

"Good, can we go now?"

Sigh. "Elphie, I'll grab the handcuffs again."

"You BROUGHT them?"

"In my purse! Be good and they'll stay there."

"Bitch."

Giggle.

.

.

.

After leaving what seemed like the billionth clothing store, Galinda took Elphaba by the hand and began leading her around the mall in search of a large store entirely devoted to shoes. The very idea terrified Elphaba. From what she had pieced together it wasn't even the type of shoes she would wear, or even athletic shoes. A store filled with Galinda shoes. Heels heels heels.

Terrifying. Even worse than the handcuffs, she decided.

Galinda, on the other hand, was overjoyed that Elphaba was apparently ok with going shoe shopping with her. That was something that Fiyero had never done with her, so Galinda was overjoyed to have finally found a shoe shopping partner.

Finally reaching the store, Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks, remaining in one spot despite Galinda's attempts to drag her in. "I'm not going in there."

"But _Elphie! Please?_"

"No."

"Please."

"Way."

"Please."

"Can you ever."

"PLEASE?"

"Make me."

Galinda gave up on trying to drag Elphaba in, and stood next to her with her arms crossed, pouting.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. She had finally won. The emerald girl slowly looked around for an alternate, more bearable store to suggest, to please Galinda. Nothing.

Slowly turning 180 degrees around, Elphaba's jaw dropped, a horrified fearful expression on her face. Right across from the shoe store was a store devoted entirely to pink. There was no other dominant color in the room. Shit. She didn't have much time until Galinda saw it, so she had to act quickly, because there was NO way in hell she was going into that store while she was still alive.

Turning around quickly and grabbing Galinda's hand, Elphaba began pulling her into the shoe store. Galinda, not stupid despite her blonde stereotype, turned to see what her friend had been looking at. The blonde's eyes widened and a dog whistle-like squeal instantly sounded. Locking her grip on Elphaba's wrist she bolted forward and towards the brand new pink store.

With both of the girls moving in opposite directions, when they came to the end of their combined arm lengths, both were pulled backwards and back into each other in a sort of opposite-collision. Instantly, Elphaba whirled around and grabbed Galinda's arm with her other hand in an attempt to yank her back to the shoe store. ANYTHING but that store filled with pink.

But Galinda was determined to get into the store. She pulled against Elphaba's very strong grip with all of the momentum she could create, and started squealing and shouting. They simply HAD to go to the new store! Galinda had never seen it before – it must have been new. All new items for her to look at and possibly buy. Oz, they simply had to!

For several minutes there was a tug-of-war of sorts, neither young adult gaining any ground. Elphaba was pulling with all of her strength a look of complete concentration, bracing herself against the tiny blonde who was making it her mission to be as loud and high-pitched as possible. It was a classic Galinda tactic – put all attention on the both of them. Typical. She knew that Elphaba hated it. The green girl had every reason to hate it, and Galinda sure as hell wasn't stupid. She knew how to exploit it.

The blonde was in the zone – on a mission. She was running in place, free arm flailing, while she tried to get to the store of pink.

Elphaba knew she was failing, and knew Galinda wasn't going to give up. Maybe she could tolerate the store – ha. Funny.

"Please—"

"No—"

"—let—"

"—way—"

"—go—"

"—in—"

"—and—"

"—hell!"

"--let--"

"No--"

"--me--"

"--WAY!"

"—shop!"

"NO!"

They yanked and pulled on each other for a few more seconds until Elphaba felt what seemed like millions of eyes on the both of them. Looking around like a cornered child at the many more people than who usually stared, a glare immediately appeared on her face. She immediately released her death grip on the blonde's arm and wrist, sending her careening forward, arms flailing as she fought to regain her balance.

"Fine."

A grin instantly appeared on Galinda's face as she bounced back over to Elphaba, grabbing her hand again. "I knew you'd see it my way, Fababa!" She began to pull her now unprotesting friend towards the amazing pink store.

"Yea, whatever. Try and make it quick, if it's humanly possible for you to do so."

Galinda giggled and shook her head slightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she began to speak. "Oz you're funny."


End file.
